


The Intruder

by slutbumwalla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slapping, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutbumwalla/pseuds/slutbumwalla
Summary: Felt like writing an angry-sex Bucky fic, so I did.





	

You awoke with a start into the blackness of night, heart thumping in your chest as you felt the weight of another person shift in the bed you’d gone to sleep alone in.

“Shhh. It’s just me.” Bucky whispered, moving up your body. 

You flop back on your pillow, hand to your heart as you try to calm yourself. “Jesus, Bucky. You can’t DO that!” Then you remember why you went to bed alone and begin to push him off you, but he’s insistent, and your hands smack uselessly against the thick slab of muscle that is his bare chest. 

“I’m sorry, doll. I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to you.” He lowers himself on you, nuzzling your neck. 

You grind your teeth and go stiff, more to piss him off than because his ministrations are unwelcome. It wasn’t a blow-out, break-up fight you’d had, but you weren’t just going to let him sneak into your apartment and sex you up without giving him a little pushback. 

Bucky growls as he feels you tense up, and he moves his mouth to cover yours, pressing his soft, red lips over yours, trying to work your mouth open so he can deepen the kiss with his tongue. 

You resist. 

“Alright, have it your way. You WILL forgive me…” he warns, brushing his lips against that spot on your collarbone he knows makes you shiver. Your body jolts and you redouble your efforts to stay stiff, biting your lip in determination. 

Bucky slides his way down your body, kissing and nipping at you through the thin fabric of your slip. As he reaches the apex between your legs he lifts the nightgown and pulls down your underwear, even as you clench your thighs and start beating at his hands with your own. He takes advantage and captures your hands in his, twining his fingers with yours and holding them tight to your sides as he slides a knee between your legs to part them. 

You try to kick at him, but he just rumbles out a deep laugh. “You know I like it when you’re feisty, doll.”

You do, and in protest you go limp. 

He growls again, knowing that you’re trying to push his buttons. “Like I said, have it your way…” he warns, before kneeing your legs further apart and shoving his face between your thighs. You try not to squirm as you feel his teeth and tongue work you open and start to lap at the pool of slick arousal you’ve developed. 

“Hmmm…” he moans into your flesh and you give the tiniest of shivers as the vibration rolls through you. “Someone is a little more excited than they’re lettin’ on.”

You fight the urge to grind your hips into his mouth as he licks and sucks at your clit. “That isn’t for you. I was having a hot dream about Steve before you woke me up.”

At that he snaps. He releases your hands and slaps your thigh, hard. You arch and yelp in surprise, and then he’s got his hands wrapped around your thighs, opening them wider as he digs into your core, assaulting your clit with his teeth and tongue, darting up and down your folds, and you can’t help but fist both hands in his hair and writhe, grinding against his face as your moans fill the room. 

His metal arm is pinning one of your thighs to the mattress as he moves his flesh arm to insert two long fingers into you. You continue to moan and writhe, lost in waves of pleasure that get increasingly hot. You feel your body flush as your orgasm blooms, Bucky’s got his mouth sealed over your clit and he’s sucking and flicking for all he’s worth. You cry out and arch your back so far you’re rising up on your toes from the mattress. 

“Oh, fuck…” you gasp, falling back on the mattress as he kisses little trails down your thigh. You feel him smile into your skin, and in spite of the breathtaking orgasm he just gave you, you’re still mad at him. 

“You can leave now.” You say dismissively, scooting over to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers around you, back to him. 

You hear a low chuckle and you know he’s not going to back down from a challenge. 

The covers are whipped off and you gasp as the cold night air takes over. You’re being dragged down your bed by a firm grip on your ankle and before you know it, rough hands have pulled your nightgown off you and you’re sitting at the edge of your bed, fully naked, nipples painfully stiff, and Bucky is standing before you, pulling down his pants, freeing his gorgeous cock to spring up in front of you, long and hard. 

You cast a resentful look up at him, quirking your eyebrow. “I hope you’re not expecting me to return the favor.”

He gathers your hair in a fist at the nape of your neck and pushes your head forward, just enough for him to rub the glistening tip of his cock against your lips. “Hmm, it’d be nice…”

You glower at him. 

Suddenly he flips you onto your back and crawls between your legs, lining himself up with your sopping wet entrance. “But this is all about makin’ you forgive me, baby doll, so why don’t we try this instead.” 

He slowly slides in, eyes closing in ecstasy at the way you pulse around him. Once he’s fully seated in you, he looks down into your hazy eyes. “Let’s make a deal. If you can get through this without screamin’ my name, I’ll go. But I’m going to have you screamin’ my name shortly, doll, and when that happens you’ll have to forgive me.”

You would not, for anything, want him to stop doing what he was doing and he knew it. But you still felt petulantly angry at him. The only thing you can think to do is give his nipple a hard pinch and slap his flesh arm, pouting. “You’re a dick.”

With that he gives you a crooked smile and nods, “That I am, sugar, but you love it.”

He begins to move, pistoning in and out of you at a slow, leisurely pace. You moan, careful not to say his name, and raise your hips to meet his thrusts. 

The thing about the super soldier was, his stamina wasn’t just limited to fighting. He could go all night, bringing you to the edge and then slowing things down. You could be a weakened, shaking puddle of desire before he let you come, and he loved to hear you beg. 

He picked up the pace, slamming into you a little harder as you ground your pelvis against his flat stomach, rubbing that bundle of nerves against him for contact. 

“Unnnf…” you moaned, biting your lip to keep from calling out. He grabbed your jaw and shook your head, jostling your mouth open.

“Say it…” he ordered. 

You shook your head. 

He gave the back of your thigh one blistering smack. “Say it!”

You keep your eyes closed and shake your head, panting through the pleasure coursing through you even as you fight him. 

He begins to pump faster and gives you one more smack, “Say my name!”

“Oh, Steve…” you cry out, feeling your insides start to tighten. 

He growls and thrusts hard into you, stopping to wrap his wide hand around your throat, “Open your eyes.” He whispers menacingly. 

You cautiously flick open your eyes, knowing you’ve probably gone too far. Your met by a pair of flaming blue eyes set in an expression that would send a chill through anyone else. “Don’t do that again.” He warns. You meekly nod and he releases you from his grip. He grabs your hips in a bruising embrace and begins to full-tilt thrust into you. You grip the sheets as your hips buck under you and you feel your pleasure build and build, you’re swirling your hips against his thrusts and panting, feeling the crest of your orgasm approaching…

Bucky slows down, causing you to cry out, “Nooooo…” Your hand goes to rub at your clit but he brushes it away, holding you down. 

“Say my name and you can come.” He whispers. 

Fuck. He really was the goddamned worst. You were caught between wanting to give in and just being stubborn and making him pay. You can feel him quivering with the effort to hold back, he wanted to come just as much as you did, you knew it. 

“Fuck you, Bucky.” You grate out in defeat. 

He begins to move again, repeating the same slow buildup he led you down before. “Who?” he breathes, maintaining his bruising grip on your hips.

“Bucky…” you pant as he increases the tempo. 

“Say it again.” He grinds out, beginning to pant himself. 

“Ohhh, fuck…oh fuck, Bucky…” your hand scrabble at his chest, running your thumbs across his nipples, skimming down his sides to grip him by his pistoning hips, “Fuck me, you feel so good…” you’re squirming under him, hands fluttering to press him tighter, feel him deeper in you as you shamelessly beg him to pound into you, make you come all over his cock, make you sorry you’d ever picked a fight with him.

Your words push him on, and you can feel he’s losing control as your orgasm seizes you and you cry out, screaming his name over and over as he releases his own orgasm into you, filling you. 

He collapses on top of you, softening length twitching inside of you as he struggles to regain his breathing. You are a puddle of ineffectual muscle, a sated being completely incapable of feeling anything besides the pleasure still buzzing through you. 

It’s a moment before he pulls up and out of you. He sits next to you on the bed before gathering you into his lap. 

“I’m so sorry, doll. Of course you can keep your apartment if you want to. I just…” he looks into your eyes and brushes your hair back, pulling it over one shoulder so he can kiss along the column of your throat, “I want you with me all the time. I want to come home to you, especially when I’ve been on a long mission. I know-“ he shushes you as you begin to protest, indicating that he’s not done, “I know you value your independence, and I know I can’t be your whole life, especially when I’m gone so much. I can see that. I’m sorry for how I reacted before. I can still be a little old fashioned about these things. I won’t push you on it. But promise me,” here he takes your left hand and rubs your fingertips across his lips, pausing meaningfully at your ring finger to nip a bite there, “Promise me you’ll at least think about it?”

Breathless, you gaze into his eyes and slowly nod. Earlier you’d thought this was all going too fast with Bucky, so when you’d casually mentioned that your lease was coming up and you kind of wanted to find something in a different neighborhood, his obnoxious assumption that you’d move in with him had you spooked. 

You watch as he kisses his way along your knuckles, your hand looking so small in his wide palm. You suddenly grin and cup his face in your hand, eyebrow quirked.

“I’ll think about it. But I might need a little more convincing.” You say, wriggling in his lap. 

“Oh, doll…” he wraps you up and throws you back on the bed as you squeal. “I’m way ahead of you.”


End file.
